


Play Time

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack teases instead of pleases</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Play Time  
> Pairing: Tosh/Jack  
> Rating: 18+ for smut  
> Summary: Jack teases instead of pleases  
> Kink: Orgasm Denial  
> Notes: Written for tw100 for the kink prompt  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tosh whimpers with need as Jack’s hand disappears under her skirt again. He pushes his fingers inside her then takes them away. He twists a nipple through her blouse, rubs her clit but stops. He kisses her, teases her with his fingers but doesn’t provide the release she needs.

All she’s been allowed do is take off her knickers, he’s been at this for almost an hour and he won’t allow her to come until she begs. She’s not ready to give in yet. Tosh closes her legs trapping his hand, he just smiles. This game could last all night.


End file.
